1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo blocking device installed directly to, or related to, a rear passenger seat of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, double foldaway rear passenger seats comprise a seat cushion which is hinged at its front so that it may be rotated to an upright position and a backrest that is hinged at its lower end to be moved forward down to a rest position. As described in, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 2-17433, one of such double foldaway passenger seats can fold in two ways. That is, the backrest can be turned down over the seat cushion or turned down after the seat cushion has been rotated up.
While the double foldaway passenger seat is advantageous in that it is able to be folded in two different ways, there are apprehensions that, in the event of a collision or a sudden stop, the cargo put on the back of the backrest, that has been turned down over the seat cushion, will fly toward a front passenger compartment. In order to eliminate these concerns, the backrest is provided with a partition bar on the back thereof. Such a rear passenger seat is known from, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 2-125845. The partition bar is folded down against the back of the backrest when the backrest is in its upright position and is turned up to catch the cargo put on the back of the backrest when it is in the rest position. If the backrest is turned down after the seat cushion has been turned up, the seat cushion prevents the cargo put on the back of the backrest in the rest position from flying toward the front passenger compartment in the event of a collision or a sudden stop.
The partition bar such as shown in the Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 2-125845 must be manually turned up before putting the cargo on the back of the backrest. The manual turning of the partition bar is often ignored before the cargo is put on the back of the backrest.